pffollowersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Smilez7457
fix I fixed it! --RayaQuest 16:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Character page I've made page on Mysti, but how do you make a character page? You have a page on Brennan and Brendan, with the box displaying their ages and wizards powers. How do you do that? --RayaQuest 18:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Mysti+Amber K, thanks! Um, her powers are the eight elements/ and problem solving. Her age: 800 Human: 11 And for Amber....Powers: Healing and controling health/control dreams Age: 799 Human: 11 --RayaQuest 18:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Sierra Yes please.--RayaQuest 19:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Kuzbanians Should we draw our kuzbanian counterparts? I did. Oh and i can't figure out how to make you guys admins! HELP ME!--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 20:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Kuzbainian Me --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 20:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Wow! Emilylover224 - Sparkly Rainbow 20:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Is this better?--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 20:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Kaida Can you do a character info box for Kaida? Age: 797 (witch) Human (11) Power: Magical Inventions/ able to create some potions Meagan + Christalyn. Meagan: Age : 796 (witch) 10 (human) Siblings: Mysti Power: Teleport/ create portals Chrsitalyn Age: 699 (witch) 11 (human) Power: summon and communicate with animals Thanks! --RayaQuest 15:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Christalyn I was trying to upload Christalyn's picture to her page, but i couldn't. I'm no good at uploading. How do you do it? --RayaQuest 17:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure thanks! Oh, and I thought all witches and wizards had negatives......? Sure Sure thanks! Oh, and I thought all witches and wizards had negatives......?--RayaQuest 19:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) hi First of all, I love your new avatar! Second of all, is it well,.......ok if the RayaWitches have Negatives too? --RayaQuest 19:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well, Well, in order for me to write the story with everyone, my witches and wizards should have Negatives.--RayaQuest 19:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) alright Alright then. But still I wish my followers could have Negatives. So, anyway, do you want to add to the Truth or Dare page?--RayaQuest 22:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Christalyn + Dawn Can you do character info boxes for Christalyn and Dawn? Christalyn: Age: 699 Power: The ability to summon and communicate with animals. Dawn: Age: 793 Power: Light/Ice and time travel Siblings: Becca Froza --RayaQuest 18:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) hi! Hi, I was thinking about the story, The Kuzbainian Counterparts and the Quest to Find Kuzbainian RayaQuest and had a idea. Maybe, well, I don't know, it could be something like Quantum Boogaloo.Things get horribly messed up, and Dawn and Zo go back to the past when Kuz Raya left, and they have to stall her from leaving without being noticed. --RayaQuest 23:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Dawn? You said Zo would go back in time. What about Dawn? ~RayaQuest Well, Dawn could make the portal too. --RayaQuest 16:56, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes I do. --RayaQuest "I was trying to blow up the place!" "No raspberries?" "No raspberries" 17:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Of course! Of course you can add on to the story! :) NatureQuest 21:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Amy Jane Hi, Smilez. I have a contest for four of you guys (You, AgentG, Raya, EmilyLover). I would like you to, on the computer, draw (with paint, or something like that) a girl who has blond hair in a ponytail, a red shirt with long sleeves, purplepants and orange shoes. She also has blue eyes. She is about 10-13 years old. Her name is Amy Jane. Please do! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 14:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ''' : 'When finished, please post on my talk page. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 15:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC)' AWESOME PIC! Thanks for helping. i will soom make a page for AmyJane (She also has a secret. A M-a-g-i-c-a-l secret)..... I can't say anymore..........~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 16:31, January 24, 2010 (UTC) JoJo Just wanna spice this wiki up a little bit. Could you give a pic of JoJo, so I can try her in my style? Thanks. [[User:PerryPerry|~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover''']] 15:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Goldfish's nicknames sure. You can say anything you think is worth mentioning.Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 01:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Good Thanks! I just didn't want to seem like I was copying! And, to make you feel better, you know Becca's lifeglow power? I stole that from a book too. :-) NatureQuest 21:59, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Book It's called "The Wellspring of Magic". It's not that thick of a book, I read it in 1 day. --NatureQuest 22:04, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Aaron and Jeanie I was thinking since they have the same powers, maybe they can be friends. Or maybe even brother and sister. It's totally ok if you don't want that, I'm just firing off random suggestions.... NatureQuest 22:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Yes, you can draw Bluraz. NatureQuest 22:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Snap I really, really like the idea of Dawn and Snap being friends! I was going to put on Dawn page she considered her as her younger sister, but Dawn already has a younger sister.... RayaQuest Winter time's fun! 17:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: JacobxDawn I like the idea. My original little idea was Bluraz snatched them all, and Mysti managed to escape and grabbed the orb. When Bluraz sees her and threatens to harm her friends if she doesn't give it back, Mysti silently asks Meagan if she has her back. Then she tosses the orb at them and Meagan multiplies them, and Bluraz can't find the real one. That was how I imagined it, but I really like your idea better. Maybe we'll use your idea, and mix mine in somewhere..... RayaQuest Winter time's fun! 23:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) P.s. (If we are doing JacobxDawn, we should have a userbox for it. Maybe green (Jacob) and purple or lavender (Dawn). ) JacobxDawn pic It's great! 01:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC)RayaQuest JacobxDawn pic It's great! 01:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC)RayaQuest ASk! Please ask a question for my Q&A. Thanks. RayaQuest 17:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Deviantart Sure! Just put the ones you want me to put up on my talk page, along with what you want me to call it! Um... How do you make a page for a new character? Randompnfnerd 00:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Me again. How do yumake an infobox? Daisy 03:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Why arent I an admin anymore? Why am i not? I was coming back! I would never leave you guys. Your my buddys. It is Emilylover224... along with you... i helped to create this wikia! :D